


My Rival is a Demon!?

by uzukun



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pseudo-NatsuGray but everyone can have their own interpretations, Shocking Truth, The Real Identity is Revealed, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzukun/pseuds/uzukun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Gray finally destroyed the book of END, what he finds out is more than a shocking truth about his rival. What-if scenario from post-battle with Mard Geer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Rival is a Demon!?

“Gimme that book! Now!” Natsu demanded.

“Hell no.” Gray coldly replied as he activated his magic on his right hand. The ice from his right hand instantly froze the book of END, completely destroying it at seconds.

“Gray...you bastard...Why are you so damn hard to be...”

Natsu’s venomous statement was interrupted when he suddenly clutched his head and screamed in pain. The fire dragonslayer abruptly fell on his knees in such condition.

“Natsu! Oi, what’s up, Natsu!?” Gray asked.

His brain could not comprehend about what was happening right now. In front of his eyes, Natsu was struggling in agony. A horde of black fire surrounded him. It was similar with Natsu’s battle aura, only it was darker and more venomous. The ear-piercing scream from the dragonslayer was reverberating through the entire battlefield. It was similar with an agonized sound from a dragon.

This situation made Gray worried as hell.

“Finally...” Mard Geer, still lying on the ground, “...he is coming.”

“He...? What the hell is that?” Gray asked, unbelieving his ears.

The situation went worse when Natsu’s eyes finally snapped open. His eyes were blazing in such menace, along with his gritted teeth. The pink-haired boy was now similar with a demonized human being. No, it was more than a demonized one. Finally, Natsu roared as the black fire completely surrounded him in process.

Gray could not help but stare in such widened eyes.

“You...you’re kidding, right...?”

Behind him, Mard Geer smirked. This situation would be delightful for him and Tartaros guild. Natsu’s transformation into unknown being was only a matter of time for the revival of that monstrous being.

The transformation finally stopped. The black fire was extinguished, revealing a pink-haired youth. Obviously, it was Natsu, yet something was off. His previously tattered clothes had been completely renewed. The additional attire was a black cape on his back. The said figure opened his eyes in completion. His eyes were more demonic, indicating that he is nothing but a pure demon. Another thing was red marks marred his cheeks.

“Natsu...” Gray softly said.

The demon in front of him declared, “I’m the strongest demon on this universe...END!”

That was it. Gray could not believe his ears anymore. As he remembered, Silver had entrusted his last wish to him: taking down END and defeat Tartaros. And now the said demon is his best friend and his rival. 

He could feel his body trembling in such fear and shock. The ice devil slayer just received a shocking truth: Silver asked him to kill Natsu! Gritting his teeth, his mind had a battle against each other. One asked him to run away. Another one asked him to confront Natsu for the better future. Even though it was similar with killing him.

With such determination, Gray walked to the demonic being. Right, it was not a time to be hesitated. If Silver asked him to destroy END, he would accomplish it for the sake of his family’s pride, but it was more than that. He was going to snap Natsu and make him come back to the normal.

That was Fairy Tail’s code ethic about defeating their enemies.

“Natsu...” Gray started to speak. As he attempt to touch demonic Natsu, a strong wind knocked him down, preventing him to go any further. The ice mage hissed in pain as a result.

“Natsu! Can you hear me!? It’s me, Gray!” he begged.

“Natsu? Who’s that? How disgusting, lowly human!”

Gray flinched as his ears caught that unusually cold tone. This was really Natsu. However, such venomous tone showed that the pink-haired youth was nothing but a pure, ultimate demon.

**END.**

“Congratulations for going this far, Natsu.”

A solemn voice broke the whole tension on the battlefield. Gray, Mard Geer, Sting, and Rogue looked at the source of the voice. Except Mard Geer who was glad on his master’s arrival, the rests were shocked as hell.

“Zeref...” Gray, Sting, and Rogue said in such disbelief.

“That book belongs to me, so I’m coming here to take it back. Since I’m the creator of that book, it is precious to me.” Zeref calmly explained. 

“Now that the book is already destroyed, he is now right here. Yes, he is END. In other words, Etherious Natsu Dragneel.”

Zeref’s statements completely shocked Gray and others. Similar with Gray, the twin dragonslayers could not take the news well. Their idolized dragonslayer, Natsu, was an ultimate demon created for bringing the despair on the world.

Zeref slowly walked to the battered Mard Geer. The latter was looking at the black wizard in such hope.

“Mard Geer,” Zeref began to speak, “You did well. Now that END is revived, you can sleep now.”

Mard Geer’s eyes widened in such statement. He slowly raised his hand for Zeref’s mercy, begging, “Mard Geer can realize...what you wish...”

“You can’t.”

Mard Geer was not able to continue his speech as Zeref’s magic turned him back to a book. The book was then surrounded by a fire, completely destroyed in seconds.

“You! That demon is your creation, right!?” Gray demanded.

“Right. However, I don’t need it anymore. Now that END is completely revived, I can leave this place in peace, along with Natsu. I want to finish my fight against him someday. Since he’s my younger brother, after all.”

“Your brother!?” Sting and Rogue gasped. 

“Yes. Now I want to peacefully go back to the beginning, along with END. Let’s go.”

Natsu, now as END (Etherious Natsu Dragneel), followed Zeref’s direction. As he walked away from Gray and the rest, the demonic being turned his head to them, saying a frightening statement.

“Next time I’ll give you more despair, humans.”

As the two warped away, Gray collapsed on his knees. This shocking news was too much for him. From now on, he was destined to kill Natsu in the upcoming battle.

A battle that he could not run away from it.

Sting and Rogue woke up and ran towards the shocked Gray. A concern was evident in their expression.

“Gray-san, are you okay?” Sting asked, grabbing Gray’s trembling shoulder.

“Unbelievable. That the ultimate demon, END, is Natsu. And Zeref is Natsu’s older brother...how unbelievable.” Rogue muttered as he looked at the ruins where Natsu and Zeref warped away.

“Natsu as END...Natsu as END…” Gray slowly spoke, along with a single tear on his eyes which was going to well up his eyes. He then clenched his fists on the ground and screamed in pained voice.

“I don’t want to hear that!!”

**Author's Note:**

> the whole story is inspired from an episode of a certain magical girl series where the main heroine is forced to see her boyfriend transforming into a dreadful dark warrior (cough*WeddingPeach*cough). My mind tells me to do FT version of it featuring Natsu and Gray (Tartaros arc-post battle). I hope it can satisfy you enough.


End file.
